Being Bullied
by Noelle315
Summary: Gabriella goes from being abused by her mom to gtting bullied at her new school. Will thing ever look up for her? Just keep in mind things et worse before they get better!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical just Sarah, Dominic, and Aunt Shine.

Gabriella had a horrible life. Her dad walked out on her mom and her mom has been abusing her ever since. She was always thinking that it would be better if she never had a life. It was the same routine every night. Her mom would come home drunk from the bar crying because her dad left her. She would come into her room yelling at her because she says it is my fault he left and then she would start hitting, kicking and punch her everywhere until she collapsed and just let her sit there crying. She got so fed up with it so, one day when she was going to school she decided to run away to her Aunt Shine's house. Her aunt lived in Albuquerque and Gabi lived in Salt Lake City so it wasn't to terrible long of a ride. She got there and went straight to the door crying. She knocked on the door really loud so everyone could hear it.

"Gabriella, What are you doing here and why are you crying?" Her aunt said surprised  
"Aunt Shine I was wondering if I could live here for a while?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, ever since my dad left mom she thought it was all my fault and has been abusing me for 3 years. I even have proof." Gabi said sobbing while she pulled up her jeans and shirt so her aunt could see the scratches and bruises.  
"Oh my god, Gabi come in."  
"Thanks Aunt Shine. This means a lot to me but you cant tell mom where I am if she calls because I ran away. Ok?"  
"Of course I wouldn't want your mom being anywhere near you after what I just saw."

Just as Gabi and her aunt got into a conversation, her daughter comes walking through the door.

"Gabi, What are you doing here?" Stella, her cousin, said happily  
"Well Stella, Gabi is going to be living with us for a while."  
"ok, well she can come to school with me tomorrow." Stella said  
"I don't know if that is a good idea." her aunt said concerned  
"No, I will go. I will be fine" Gabi said  
"you sure"  
"Yeah"  
"ok. Well you two should get a good night sleep because school starts early tomorrow."

With that they both walked up to their rooms and went to sleep. Gabi had trouble sleeping because she is having a nightmares about her mom hurting her again. When she woke up from the horrible dream it was time to get up and go to school. Gabi was so happy because she could start over. She had left her best friend there and she missed her so much.

"Gabriella, we leave in 10 minutes be down or I am leaving with out you" Stella yelled  
"ok, be down soon."

Gabriella quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Stella and Gabi got in the car and headed to school.  
"Hey, Gabi if you need any help just call me ok."  
"Ok, talk to you later."

Gabi went to the office to get her schedule for school and then went to her locker. When she was at her locker someone came up and shoved her against the locker.

"Listen here DORK!. You will be doing my homework every night from now on. You got that." Troy said  
"NO!!" she said while walking away  
"If you don't there will be consequences." he said angrily as he grabbed her arm and squeezed it harder.  
"Let go you JERK!" she said struggling to get away. He let go of her and she ran to class holding her arm. She got to class and gave the teacher a note. The teacher told her to sit next to Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was popular but she wasn't a bully.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay."  
"Hi , I'm Gabriella."  
"Are you new here?" Sharpay asked  
"Yeah."  
"looks like you have already gotten bullied here. The schools bullies are always popular and just so mean. I am popular but I am nothing like them. I care for people unlike them."  
"Yeah, that is real reason that I ran away from home."  
"You got bullied at school at your old school?"  
"No, I was popular at my old school. I had the best friends a girl could wish for. The bullying was at home. I was abused by my mom for 3 years and I couldn't take it anymore." Gabi said while a tear fell own her face  
"I am so sorry." Sharpay said while hugging her  
"Its ok. I just think it is cool for someone to like me for who I am and not feel sorry for my background." Gabi said right before her phone started to ring.

Ah!.. Me so horny…AH! Me so horny…Ah me so horny!.  
Me love you long time. ( On Disturbia)

She picked up her phone fast and got up and walked to the back of the room to talk to the person.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Gabi, What's up?" Gabi's Best friend Sarah said  
"Noting much just at school."  
"Oh, so do you like it there?"  
"Well, I guess so."  
"Oh, Well Dominic says hi."  
"Can I talk to him."  
"Yeah" Sarah said before handing him the phone  
"Hey baby." Dominic said  
"Hey baby, How are you?"  
"I am doing fine but I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too but maybe you and Sarah could come here some time and we can hang out."  
"I would like that but I have to go. I love you!"  
"Love you too baby."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

She walked back over to her seat were Sharpay's was ease dropping.

"Hey Gabriella, who were you talking to on the phone."  
"Just my boyfriend Dominic and my best friend Sarah."  
"Ohhh…lala. Tell me about this Dominic and do you have a picture?"  
"yeah, hold on." She said as she grabbed her phone and showed her a pick of Dominic with his shirt off posing. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and a bulging six pack. He looked so hot especially with his shirt off.

"WOW!….. He so damn fine."  
"I know. We have been dating for about 3 years." The girls said laughing

While the girls were still laughing about their comment, Troy and his posse walked in staring at them, especially Sharpay since she was hanging out with a nerd. Troy and them started walking to them.

"Sharpay, What are you doing hanging out with her?"  
"Her name is Gabriella and she is my friend."  
"Popular people like us don't hangout with people like her."  
"I am right here." Gabi interrupted  
"Yeah, What ever." Troy said but before he go back to talking to Sharpay, Gabriella interrupted again.  
"Hey Sharpay, I am just going to go call Sarah and Dominic. I'll talk to you later." Gabi said  
"Ok well I will see you later. Bye"  
"Who is Sarah and Dominic?" Troy asked  
"Sarah is he best friend and Dominic is her boyfriend."  
"How can she get a guy?"  
"Because, Dominic likes people for what they are on the inside not how hot they are." Sharpay said angry  
"No wonder than. He probably is a nerd too."  
"NO, he is so fine." Sharpay said walking away.

Sharpay caught up with Gabriella and they had a their classes together and their next class was gym and Gabi always left to go do her own gym because she didn't want everyone knowing she was freakishly strong.

"So, you ready for gym?"  
"Well, I go to a different gym because I am-" but before she said anything else she stopped herself.  
"Your what?"  
"Never mind. Well I am going to go. See you later."

With that Gabriella left school to go to the gym but what Gabi didn't know was Sharpay was following her. She got to the gym and started stretching. She went over to the bench press and put 200LBs on it. Sharpay was really shocked and didn't believe she could do it until she saw her. All of the sudden she started doing reps. She did 30 reps before getting up and heading back to school. Sharpay was waiting outside on Gabi's car.

"Oh… I know your secret. Why didn't you tell me you were just very strong."  
"because some people think that I am very scary because I am strong and then they don't want to be my friend, but everyone at my school got use to it. I met Sarah and Dominic there."  
"Ok, well lets get back to school before we get detention."

They both got in their own cars and headed back to school. When they arrived everyone was scattered around in their posse's and Troy was at his locker feeling up some girl while making out with her. She was , of course, the head cheerleader and a huge slut! Sharpay and Gabi just walked by them like nothing was wrong and kept laughing at Sharpay's joke.

A few weeks have passed and Sharpay and Gabi got closer and closer, but Gabriella's bullying got worse. It was the weekend and Gabi decided to go for a run and then go to the gym. She was on her way to go when the doorbell started ringing so she went go answer. She opened and was so surprised at what she saw.

"OMG, Dominic What are you doing her here?" she said while kissing him  
"Well, I missed you so much and wanted to see you."  
"aw… I missed you too. I was just about to go for a run and then to the gym but I want to go to the park. Do you"  
"Sure" with that they both headed to the park. Gabi was still in her workout clothes and Dominic was giving her a piggy back ride there. They go to the park laughing and kissing. Troy was also at the park playing basketball and noticed them. He was disgusted.

"That must Gabi's boyfriend. Wow, I wonder why she is wearing workout clothes." Troy thought

Gabriella and Dominic were just swinging when Gabi got and idea.  
"Hey, Dominic. Do you want to go back to the house because no one will be home for a few days." She said as she pulled him by his shirt back to the house  
"OH yeah!!"

Troy was listening the whole time and he couldn't believe that geeky Gabi was going back to her house with her boyfriend to have sex. He decided to go home, he was walking down the street and saw Gabi pushed up against the door with Dominic all over her touching her everywhere. Troy got very jealous because he didn't know Gabriella was like that. He turned around and they weren't there and he saw in the window Gabi and Dominic taking each others shirts off. He thought this was wrong so he just went back to his house and played video games.

The weekend passed and Gabi had the best time with Dominic. She went back to school all happy and nothing cold bring her down. Not even getting bullied. She walked into her homeroom and sat down next to Sharpay like usual.

"Why are you so happy?"  
"No reason." she said staring at her phone waiting for Dominic to call.  
"Come one Gabi tell me please?"  
"ok, well Dominic came down here this weekend and WOW was it weekend. We were together all weekend. I had such a good time." Gabi said remembering what they did  
"Gabi did you guys have sex."  
"No" she said lying  
"Gabi?"  
"Ok, we had sex why did you want know we had sex four times. Oops."  
"Gabriella , four times?"  
"What? I am a teenager I have needs."  
"You have needs four times." Right when Sharpay said that Troy walked in and started to listen.  
"It's not like we weren't protected I am not that stupid, Sharpay. Well lets to gym." She said getting up and walking to the gymnasium as the bell rang.  
"Gabi don't you want to go to the other gym?"  
"No, I don't feel like it." She said because she was to caught up in the moment she forgot why she went to the other gym.

They headed to the gym and Coach Bolton decided they were going to do weight training today.

"Ok, everyone one person will go at a time and on the bench press put as much weight as you think or know you can lift." Everyone went and the boys put 100Lbs and the girls put 50Lbs. When it was Gabriella's turn she walked up and put to 200LBs on.

"Gabriella, don't you think that is way to much?" Coach Bolton said  
"No, I will be fine." she said easily  
She sat down and put her gloves and starting doing rep after rep after rep. Everyone's face was shocked except Sharpay. Gabi got finished and got up to see everyone staring at her with shocked faces. She didn't even break a sweat.

"What are you guys staring at?" Gabi said confused  
"Gabs, look behind you." Sharpay said. Gabi looked behind and didn't think anything of it  
"I bench pressed 200LBs. What is the big deal?" She then noticed what she did and she was so scared and ran out f the gym. Sharpay followed her and grabbed her before she ran home.

"Sharpay, why didn't you stop me?" Gabi said panicking  
"I tried but you said it was ok."  
"I didn't realize I said that I was so caught up in the moment and I was daydreaming about Dominic."  
"Gabi there is nothing you can do, so lets just go back in there and stand up to everyone like its not a big deal. Ok?"  
"ok."

With that they both walked back in the gym like nothing was wrong. When they walked back in everyone was still staring at her.

"Why do you guys kept staring at me?" Gabi yelled  
"Because you just bench pressed 200LBs." Coach Bolton said  
"So, it is not that hard. You try." she said to Coach Bolton  
"ok." He said and got up. He got positioned and tried lifting up the bar but he struggled. Once he got it up and brought it down to his chest he couldn't get it back up. Gabi noticed and quickly ran over and helped him get it up, like a spot.  
"Gabriella, that was really hard. Where did you learn to lift that?" he asked  
"Well, I had a bad experience at home and I couldn't take it anymore so, I just started going to the gym."  
"What happened at home?" Coach Bolton  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said as a tear fell down her face and then she covered up her stomach.

The bell rang signaling gym was over. Gabi ran to the locker room to change and quickly went to her next class. Everyone kept staring at her confused of how a small petite girl like her could be very strong. She left class once the bell rang and went to her locker to put all of her books away. It was the end of the day and Stella came up to ask her how her day was, she usually did. They got to the car and drove home. Stella had to go to her job so she dropped Gabi off and went off to work. Gabi walked in and was about to shut the door but before she could someone came and punched her in the face. She fell into the front yard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? Can we finish with gym?" Coach Bolton said  
"sorry."  
"Well, Sarah you must be the new student?"  
"Why yes I am."  
"Well lets finish gym since there is only 30 minutes left. So Mr. Montez will you please help everyone with there basket

ball skills."  
"Sure. So everyone pair." Carlos said. Troy was looking at the new girl Sarah and she was so hot! So he decided to pair

up with her.  
"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton. Want to be partners." Troy asked  
"Yea right. I already have a partner." Sarah said as she was laughing and grabbed Gabi's hand and dragged her

onto the court.  
"Ok everyone one by one will go up and try and do a lay up and if you cant then I will help you. Okay?" he said and

everyone nodded  
"Troy you can go first." Troy went up and did a perfect lay up  
"Good. Now Chad and who ever does the better lay upt will get extra bonus points." Chad did a good lay up but not

as good as Troy's  
"Nice, but Troy got the bonus points. Sarah and Brie your turn. Sarah will go first." Carlos said. Sarah walked up and did

a good lay up for a girl.  
"Beat that Boo." Sarah said as Gabriella was walking to the court and positioned herself right and did the best lay up.

Even better than Troy's.  
"Well done Gabriella you get the points for that."

This went on and on until the bell finally rang. Gabriella and Sarah walked together to there lockers which were

coincidently right next to each other. Sarah and Gabi had every single class together. The bell had just rung and they

were talking about the club as Troy was walking around the corner and heard them so he obviously started listening.

"Come over to my house later at like 5:00 because I have to be at the club by 6:30. K?"  
"Sure baby boo."

When he was listening he saw Stella and decided he needed to have a little fun tonight with her.

"Hey Stella, Want to hang out tonight?"  
"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Stella said in a seductive voice.  
"I think you know."  
"Well come to my house at like 5:00. My mom is on a business trip and she wont be home until next week, and that

gives all night since today is Friday."  
"ok."

Troy left the school excited. He had heard Stella was a sex kitten and when he found that out he knew he wanted her.

He got very excited and rushed home to get ready since it was already 4:15 ( There school lasts longer than normal

schools). Troy knew where Stella lived because he had been there a couple of times. Once he was ready he went to

Stella's house and knocked on the door but didn't expect what was to happen next.

"Hello?" Gabriella said with her head down looking at her ipod. She was wearing red soffe shorts and a tight tank top.  
"Is Stella here?" Troy said not recognizing that was Gabriella. Once Gabriella heard that voice she knew who it was

and looked up and there was Troy  
"Hey Troy, how's life?"  
"Gabriella?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well is Stella here?"  
"Yeah." Gabriella turned yelled up the stairs  
"Stella, Doosche bag is at the door." Gabriella yelled.  
"Send him on up" Stella yelled  
"NO!! Get your ass down here and do it yourself." Gabriella yelled back and then walked to her room when she saw

Stella come down the stairs.  
"Your a bitch!" Stella said  
"Well, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on tees, trees are in the nature and nature is beautiful,…….so thanks for the

compliment!" Gabriella said.


End file.
